


The Unusual Couple

by Nakuro



Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuro/pseuds/Nakuro
Summary: When Sans and Frisk first met it was as acquaintances. As time went on however Sans started to feel differently. Being the way he was he remained calm and understanding. He was a skeleton but he had a soul. A soul which now yearned for Frisk.





	

**_The Unusual Couple_ **

**_By: Nakuro_ **

 

**_Chapter 1: The New Home_ **

Frisk watched as Papyrus looked around the nicely furnished apartment with distaste. There weren’t enough bones for him and as he grumbled about this Sans gently but not without some serious hesitance touched the hand of Frisk. Frisk looked back at him and smiled after feeling the cold but delicate bones on his hand. He loved Papyrus but his berating of human living was making biting his lip that much harder. Frisk followed Papyrus now and gently squeezed Sans’ hand. Sans tried not to blush but failed his skull gaining a light pink/blue hue.

 

Sans wasn’t ashamed of himself but what right did he have to think about Frisk in such a way as he did. To get possessive over him, think of him as his, mine, don’t touch him. What was wrong with him, he would often ask himself. That night when they had finally relaxed into the new apartment he sat on the couch watching T.V. When Frisk yawned and curled up next to him his head in his lap. Sans couldn’t help but look down and place a small hand on the younger man’s head full of brown hair.

 

Papyrus began screaming at the slight fake prank joke in the movie which awoke Frisk in a moment. Sitting up quickly Sans’ and Frisk’s heads clacked together. Frisk grunted as did Sans but after rubbing his jaw Sans looked over at Frisk who kept his hand over the part on his head where they had hit. Sans finding this slightly concerning grabbed his arm gently.

 

“Don’t worry about it Sans.” Frisk told him with a smile and waving his other hand to help calm the Skeleton. “It was just a bump I’ll live.”

 

Sans wasn’t about to be deterred. “Frisk let me see.” Sans gently tugged on his wrist holding his head. “Let me see the damage kiddo.”

 

Frisk thought about fighting him on it but his heart gave a beat or two more than normal so he relented. “Yeah sure.”

 

He might have been able to deny it to himself but his body was much more honest. Frisk had fallen for the smaller Skeleton. Aside from being honest, his height, and having a good heart, Frisk loved how Papyrus saw him as lazy when that wasn’t true. True Sans did sleep more often then the others however Frisk had seen what was really going on. He was so tired during the day because every night he stayed up to look after and protect everyone.

 

Sans felt horrible seeing the medium sized cut on Frisk’s head where they had collided. Humans had something he didn’t. Another reason they couldn’t be together. This “skin” thing made him much more delicate than Sans was however when he grabbed Frisk’s hand his heart didn’t seem to care about whether or not Frisk had skin or not. Sans sat Frisk down on the bed and began to get the first aid kit from the new bathroom. As he came back out he felt he should tell Frisk that he was sorry.

 

“Sorry about that kiddo.” He started out gently. “I didn’t mean to make you bleed.”

 

Sans watched as Frisk looked at the ground. “Sans. It wasn’t your fault.” Sans  opened his mouth to retort it but Frisk cut him off.  “I mean it Sans. Stop blaming yourself.”

 

Sans sighed softly and continued caring for the wound. “You make it sound so easy kiddo.” Sans’ pin needle eyes remained focused on their task even as he spoke. “We skeletons don’t have this skin thing you humans have.”

 

“I know that.” Frisk replied gently. “Trust me it’s just a cut, It’ll heal and I’ll live.”

 

Sans had finished up by now and was putting everything away when suddenly he felt his wrist grabbed and to his shock found himself pinned under Frisk. “Hey kiddo, let me go.” He said gently. “Bonely or not I need to put away the first aid kit.”

 

As soon as he got out the last word he felt lips on his skull and blinked in shock as his pin needle eyes watched Frisk kiss him. He felt like a stone unsure of what to do even as his body answered for him. His eye sockets began to close and soon he was responding to the kiss. Sans fought himself for a bit when Frisk began to pull back. His pin needle eyes were met with liquid gold ones.

 

“I don’t care if I get hurt on occasion.” Frisk told Sans honestly. “Everyone has that one way or another in their life.”

 

Sans shook his head and gently shoved Frisk out of his room and lay on his bed to look up at the ceiling. Frisk sighed and headed back out to watch the rest of the movie with Papyrus and fought to stay up to talk to Sans but with the night dragging on it was of no use. He finally collapsed into dreamland on the couch. Sans came out a few moments later to glance at the sleeping Frisk and went to grab a blanket wrapping him in it he placed a cold boney hand on the human’s head.

 

“Why kiddo?” He whispered softly. “Why do you feel so willing and able to help everyone you come across? Why didn’t monsters scare you? Why are you so understanding and such an advocate for our kind when you barely knew about us?”

 

Sans knowing his question would never be answered stood and headed to the window. He took guard duty once again and glanced at Frisk from time to time. The human’s chest rose and fell with each breath and slowly Sans felt a smile on his face. In the long run the answer to his question didn’t matter, Frisk was Frisk and that was more than fine with him. When morning did arrive Frisk yawned and smiled at Sans.

 

“How long have you been up?” Frisk stretched as pin needle eyes gravitated towards him. “You didn’t stay up all night did you?”

 

“Hey kiddo. Yeah I stayed up.” Sans told Frisk truthfully before he turned and walked over to Frisk. “How’s your head kiddo?”

 

“It’s fine Sans.” Frisk smiled and looked at the clock. “Is Papyrus up yet?”

 

Sans nodded no with a toothy smile. “Not yet kiddo.”

 

“Heh, not to worry!” Sans watched as Frisk set up something to begin cooking.

 

Sans’ eyes followed Frisk as he cooked interested in this human who while small was clearly not a kid, well as much a kid as Toriel thought. Frisk was clearly at least an adult in this world if not in the monster world as well. But still the idea of not calling him “kiddo” even in place of something else didn’t sit well with Sans. He shook his head to clear it and looked back out the window.

 

Papyrus came down to the smell of good food and eagerly “attacked” Frisk for it. Sans watched thinking that was good enough until Frisk yanked him to the table to eat with them, seeing Frisk light up the way he was made Sans smile. Until Papyrus voiced up that is.

 

“Frisk? Don’t you have this “school” thing to go to? The GREAT PAPYRUS will take you.” Papyrus said and both Sans and Frisk shook their head.

 

There was no stopping him now, though admittedly Frisk really didn’t want to go he didn’t let either of his friends know that. If they knew his true life here, why he was so hesitant to come back. There was no telling what Papyrus would do and how Sans would react. No it was better they didn’t know. As soon as the food was done they set up their plan for the day. Well not so much set up as was argued about and deemed not worth the fight.

 

Sans packed up his stuff and headed to work, he knew Papyrus would like to pick up Frisk after school. He lit up just talking about it and Sans loved his brother so was all for letting Papyrus pickup Frisk after school. As he did though Frisk seemed a little off. He wasn’t as happy as he normally was and Sans noticed that touching him in certain places made him flinch. Once Papyrus went to bed that night Frisk stood to get a cup of water before he was yanked to the couch his shirt sleeves being lifted.

 

Frisk winced and Sans felt his rage begin to creep up, his arm was cut and beginning to bruise. “How… Who did this to you?” Sans barely kept the growl from his voice.

 

Frisk quickly yanked his hand out of Sans’ and smiled. “I tripped and fell, that’s all. Don’t worry about it.”

 

Sans watched as Frisk went into the kitchen to get a cup of water though his pin needle eyes stayed focused on where Frisk was until he returned. Then Sans set to finding out just how bad this “fall” had been. Frisk fought for a bit but upon seeing that it was not going to work gave up and let Sans see the extent of his injuries.

 

“Must have been quite a fall.” Sans glared at Frisk and he sighed. “Hozza about you tell me what really happened kiddo?”

 

“It’s nothing I can’t handle.” Frisk replied with a frown. “It’s not like I haven’t dealt with it this way in the past.”

 

“Frisk? Kiddo?” Sans had never seen Frisk like this before.

 

“You used me to tell you about all humans… well not all humans are nice. Some are mean and likewise some don’t even care about their own.” Frisk told him wincing as he lay back a bit to lay his injured back on Sans’ chest.

 

“What do you mean kiddo?” Sans was really beginning to worry not only about Frisk but the rest of the humans as well.

 

“My parents… My birth parents killed each other in a fight when I was just ten. I grew up with a bunch of other kids that didn’t have parents. I’d heard about the rumor of the hole where monsters were. The other kids were too afraid to go there. But that was good, it gave me a safe place to be. I started going there more often and staying longer until one day I went to it and wanted to get closer. That was the day I fell down it. I was a teen when I did and Toriel was kind enough to take me in. I liked that. The feeling of having a mom again, and not like my last mom, a mom who actually cared. Maybe I latched onto her. Maybe I hoped she would BE my real mother. Maybe I didn’t really want to leave. And maybe as time went on I grew up and learned there were more important things for her. I’ve always been picked on and abused at school and otherwise. Now I need to make up for lost time here which is why I have to go to school now. And here I am again, being abused.”

 

Sans listened to the story and fought himself as best he could as he wrapped his arms around Frisk. Frisk jumped a bit at the sudden contact and Sans felt his eyes turn to look at him. Sans didn’t know what he should do or how he should act now, he held Frisk but apart from that was at a complete loss.

 

“Thank you Sans.” Sans’ pin needle eyes looked down at Frisk’s head. “For understanding.”

 

“No problem kiddo.” Sans replied with a soft sigh. “Anytime.”

 

“Sans?” Sans looked down at Frisk once again.

 

“Yeah kiddo?” Sans replied with a slight eyebrow raised.

 

“Why do you call me that?” Frisk asked with a light chuckle. “I mean I’m not a kid anymore so why call me kiddo?”

 

Sans couldn’t stop the sad look from appearing on his face. “Do you not like it?”

 

Frisk quickly turned to look right into Sans’ eye sockets. “That’s not it at all Sans, I was just curious. That’s all.”

 

“Because you’ll always be my kiddo.” Sans looked away blushing as he finally answered Frisk. Frisk smiled and Sans thought for a moment before he looked back down at Frisk. “Come on kiddo. I’m gonna teach you how to dodge their attacks.”

 

Frisk watched and followed Sans out to the back yard and Sans snapped causing a few bones to appear and Frisk fought to stay determined to fight against his best friend. The one thing that he would never do. As soon as Sans raised one of the bones to throw it only half heartedly at Frisk, it hit Frisk’s arm and he grunted. Sans frowned slightly before Frisk looked up at him and prepared to dodge once again.

 

“Here comes the second one kiddo.” Sans smiled out and this time Frisk dodged but only just.

 

Sans watched and slowed his attacks down some, though he knew that these kids whatever they were, weren’t going to be as kind hearted. Sans wanted to reach out and protect Frisk, use his hidden power to send the kids flying. Take them all on himself if need be but he knew that wouldn’t end well. As hard as it was for him not to just tell Frisk he’d handle it and teach him to dodge he had to. When Frisk was hit by another bone though he fell to the ground and Sans rushed over to him.

 

“Can we call it a day Sans?” Frisk huffed out. “I… I’m exhausted.”

 

“Yeah of course kiddo.” Sans replied and grabbed Frisk’s hand gently snapping his fingers to make his attack bones disappear. “You alright?”

 

Frisk nodded weakly and just as Sans was going to take him into his room he crashed. Sans looked at his sleeping form and smiling gently took him into his room to allow some sort of protection, if only to make himself feel better. He pulled the covers over both of their bodies and he frowned softly. He’d never be able to do more than this with Frisk though. It was to easy to hurt the human.

 

Sans awoke from the first good sleep he’d had in years, only to roll over and feel something he didn’t know. Something soft, and warm, and squishy. Sans opened his eyes and looked over at the place where he was feeling it. Seeing Frisk sleeping in his bed Sans freaked being half asleep and jumped backwards which sent him tumbling off the bed, into the dresser and causing the light on it to fall and crash right onto his head. Sans groaned rubbing his throbbing skull as the last night’s events rolled back into his brain slowly. Frisk hearing the thud, crash, and shatter of a light quickly rushed towards where the light switch was and turned it on rushing over to Sans.

 

“Sans! Are you ok?” Frisk grabbed Sans’ hand gently before looking into his eye sockets well really at the dent in his head.

 

“Yeah Kiddo.” Sans replied his head still throbbing. “I just have a bit of a headache that’s all.”

 

Frisk was strangely silent, it made even Sans who had seen many timelines and many things nervous. When he did look at Frisk he had his cell phone to his ear clearly waiting for someone to pick up, however when Sans tried to move Frisk shoved him back into the dresser gently but firmly. Before Sans could voice anything he heard Frisk talk to the person who he had called.

 

“Mom?” Sans blinked, he had called Toriel? Really? Just for a headache? “Yeah I need a little help here I’m not sure how to handle this.”

 

Sans blinked as Papyrus came in with something or other and Frisk nodded before gently placing the cold contraption to his head. He hissed in pain but was given a sorry look by Frisk and so fought his way through the pain. Sans started to feel a little better after a bit and was able to in a quick moment of clarity hear how stern and yet in control that Frisk was on the phone with Toriel.

 

After a few moments more Sans felt more than saw himself being placed back in bed and having some sort of injection or something enter him making him pass out completely. Toriel watched as Sans finally slept and allowed his body to heal. His skull had received a small dent and while painful he would heal as if it was just a human’s scraped knee. With Sans now taken care of she turned towards her brave son who was fighting his tears and fighting to stay strong against his fear.

 

She wrapped her arms around her adoptive son and only then did he cry. Only then did he break down. Only then, when the one person he dare not show weakness too was passed out and on the way to recovery. After a good hug Toriel took it upon herself to call Frisk’s school and let them know he wasn’t going to be there. Frisk never left Sans’ side as he healed all day. Fading in and out of sleep both hands holding Sans at any given point in time. Toriel had to practically drag Frisk away from Sans for dinner kicking and screaming. He politely ate with them then was instantly back in Sans’ room.

 

Sans meanwhile wasn’t having a good time. He was having that nightmare again, the one where a person very much like Frisk was killing everyone, his brother included. The same dream where he had to fight this person and they were intent to kill him. Frisk woke up hearing a strange sound like wind blowing, confused he looked at Sans and saw a small blue flame like substance coming out of Sans left eye. Papyrus hearing Frisk’s huh walked towards the room only to find out what was going on.

 

“Frisk don’t!” He rushed over and grabbed Frisk’s hand that was going towards the flame. “Sans’ll hurt you.”

 

“Sans wouldn’t hurt me.” Frisk said glaring at Papyrus and pulling his hand back to his body then towards Sans again who’s left eye blue flame was growing bigger.

 

The second Frisk touched Sans he regretted it, he was thrown hard into the wall, enough to leave a dent in the wall of his body and slid down blood leaking from his mouth. The touch had woken Sans true and after noticing that he had harmed Frisk instantly felt horrible. As Papyrus ran to get Toriel Sans shakily walked towards Frisk.

 

“F- Frisk?” He couldn’t help but studder a bit, he hadn’t meant to harm him, he would never want that. “K- Kiddo? Please tell me your ok.”

 

Frisk had never felt such pain before even when he had to fight Papyrus and was captured he never felt this much pain. Part of him wanted to yell at Sans, tell him how much of a jerk he had just been. The other part of him wanted to comfort the skeleton, let him know everything was ok. I mean Frisk knew it was his fault, Papyrus had told him not to. He hadn’t listened and had gotten hurt. So it WAS his fault. Frisk knew Sans would blame himself, if breathing alone didn’t hurt he would tell Sans right now it was ok. When Toriel came in Sans was crying next to Frisk making sure he still had the beat in his chest that he had been told was a “Heartbeat”.

 

When Frisk was taken to the hospital Sans’ eyes remained on the ground he couldn’t bear to know that he had hurt Frisk bad enough to be in this place. It was loud and hectic. It was almost like a war zone. How could this place be called a place of healing when everyone was rushing around like chickens with their heads cut off?! Toriel was the only one allowed to go with Frisk at this point and honestly Sans’ wasn’t sure that was a bad thing. He wasn’t sure why he was here to begin with. After a seemingly never ending time Toriel came out and leaned against the wall. Sans forced himself to walk over to her and find out what was going on. Toriel placed a motherly hand on his shoulder.

 

“It doesn’t LOOK good Sans, but the doctors say he’ll be ok. He’ll always be a little sore and might have issues running and such his whole life but he’ll be fine.” Toriel smiled at him. “You can go in and see him but be warned it hurts for him to talk right now.”

 

Sans nodded no but Toriel pushed him in anyway. Before he could even glare at the door she closed it on his face. He wanted to growl but heard movement and looked towards the bed. He gave a small thank you to whatever god was listening that Frisk wasn’t attached to any of their machines.

 

“Heya Kiddo. Sorry about hurting you.” Sans told Frisk as he sat down in a nearby chair. “Next time listen to Pap. I could have  **_really_ ** hurt you!”

 

Frisk smiled gently and Sans could only sigh and place a boney hand on his head. He was grateful no one else was in the room with him before he stood and leaned over to kiss Frisk’s head but Frisk moved his head at the last second making him kiss Frisk’s lips. Before Sans could pull back Frisk wrapped his arms around his neck to keep him there.

 

“Kiddo not here.” Sans tried to get Frisk to let go with those words, when that didn’t work he sighed and gave up. “Alright Kiddo. Alright.”

 

Sans kissed him back and was careful how he moved to get better leverage so as not to hurt Frisk. When Frisk did release him he couldn’t help but feel a little better. Frisk was still hurt yes but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t still Frisk. Sans placed a hand on his head to ruffle his hair a bit. When the others came in Sans looked at them even as they showed him the X Ray. Unlike Papyrus who broke down and crying begged Frisk to forgive him Sans just knew.

 

No words passed between them as he looked at Frisk. No signals went off in either’s head as they looked. No big revelation dawned on either of them. Sans looked at the X Ray then handed it back to Toriel. He trusted Frisk. If Frisk wasn’t worried, he wouldn’t be either. Frisk was handling the sobbing Papyrus pretty well and while funny to watch, Sans also wanted Frisk to be ok.

 

“Alright Pap.” Sans told his brother grabbing him gently. “Let’s let Frisk heal.”

  
Leading Pap out he glanced back at Frisk who looked forlorn and sad. A wink fixed that right up as he lead Pap home.


End file.
